paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to Sapphire Sea (part 6)
Recap from last part: It turns out, Rocky's tail was pinched by a crab, but it lets go thanks to Lanai, clicking her tongue. While Lanai swims off to find the right river path, the Sea Monster attacks the group. Lanai soon returns to rescue them, but she sacrifices herself by making the monster mad and chase her. Rosie watches in fear and sadly thinks Lanai is gone.... Realization (The next morning, the group wakes up after sleeping by the shore) (Rocky sees Rosie sadly lying near the water) Rocky: Are you okay? Rosie: *Sigh* Mommy was right. I never should've gone near the water... then we wouldn't be in this mess... I'm sorry I forced you guys to be friends with Lanai. (She sniffles a tear) Penelope: But you didn't force me. Chase: Me neither. Marshall: Not I. Lilac: Not Ah either. Bot: You didn't force us. We chose to be friends with her. Rosie: But you all saw that we both became fast friends. Skye: We know why. She was a great friend. Zuma: She was a lot of fun. Marshall: She was so funny. Rubble: And helpful. Geo: And she was so brave last night. (Rosie sniffles another tear) Rocky: Hey, sometimes bad things happen. But somethings good came out of it. (Rosie looks at him) We all got a new friend... even me. Rosie: But Rocky, I thought you didn't like Lanai. Rocky: I did like her.... kinda.... (Everyone else stares at him surprised) Well, that was after she got my tail free from that crab and after she saved our lives.... But I didn't like because she was so.... so.... Rosie: So what? Rocky: *sigh* So fun.... She made the water look so much fun, and I don't like the water. And I'm fun too. Zuma: 'Wocky', dude, water's not the only way to have fun. Milli: Yeah. You're fun in your own way. Rosie: We all are. Rocky: Really? (They all nod at him) Then, why was I all jealous and pig-headed? Lilac: Sugar Pup, everyone gets jealous. But Ah'm glad yuh finally turned yuhself around. Lanai's Alive Penelope: But you weren't jealous of her singing, were you? Rocky: Of course not! I can sing better than her! Arrrrrrooooooo! Rubble: Me two! Awwwwwwooooo! Chase: So can I! Awwwoooaaa-choo! (They all laugh) (Suddenly) (Distance squeaking) Rosie: Did you hear that? (Distance squeaking) Penelope: I know that squeak anywhere! Rosie: Come on, guys! (They all run down one of the river paths) Group: Lanai! (They reach a log floating vertically in the water) (They see something inside it) Rosie: Something's caught inside. (Lanai jumps out of the log) It's Lanai! And she's all right! (They cheer as Lanai swims over to them) Lanai: Hi, friends! Milli: How did you get away? Lanai: Lanai made Sea Monster chase her. (She swims in really fast circles) Then Lanai hid the same way friends did. Zuma: She means in the log, 'wight'? Lanai: uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! In the log! Sea Monster no see Lanai. Got mad. *imitates growls* Then, Sea Monster smell air like this. *Sniffs* Sea Monster forget all about Lanai, (She points down a river path) he swim that way! Chase: *sniffs stuffily* Wait... I think I smell... *the sniffs become more clear* .... salt... Hey! I can smell! I can smell again! Lanai: Yes! Who-hoo! (The others cheer) Chase: *sniffs* The sea is really close. Looks like the Sea Monster went back home. Skye: Lead the way, Chase. Chase: Chase is once again on the case! (He sniffs the ground and leads the way up the hill) Sapphire Sea (At the top of the hill) (Chase looks out ahead) Chase: There it is! (Everyone else climbs up to the hill) (Lanai swims up the river) (Out ahead is Sapphire Sea) Rosie: It's Sapphire Sea! Skye: Come on, everyone! It's the big, big Sapphire Sea! (They run down the hill) Lanai: Ha ha! (She swims down the river and stops at the edge of the sea) (They all lookout at the vast sea) Milli: It's the most beautiful sea I've ever seen. (Rosie's happy look changes to sad) Rosie: Well, Lanai, you're home. I guess.... this is good-bye.... Lanai: Nooo! Lanai no say good-bye! Friends stay with Lanai! Skye: We can't stay here. We have our own home. Lilac: We're needed there. Rocky: Plus, the water tastes bad. Rosie: I'm afraid they're right, Lanai. We can't live with you. Lanai: Then Lanai go with friends. Rosie: You can't do that, Lanai. You belong here. But you and I will always be sisters. (Lanai dives underwater then she rises out and squirts mud at Rosie) Lanai: No! Mud sisters! *laughs* (More squeaking is heard) (Lanai looks out at sea and sees more Dolphras) Friends, look, that Lanai's water kin! (She swims out towards the water kin) (She nudges some of the Dolphras and jumps with the little Dolphras) (She looks at her friends and swims over to them) Glimmer Rosie: See, Lanai? You can't leave your family. We have to get our families. Lanai: Lanai home, but how friends get home? Rosie: We have to find a way to the Ruby Rings. I know the way from there. Lanai: Oh! Oh! Oh! Lanai asks Water Beauty! She very smart! She know way! (Lanai squeaks something to her water kin) (They squeak back at her) (Lanai dives underwater) Rubble: What's she doing? Rocky: You know Lanai. It's always something. (Underwater, Lanai lets out shrill cries) Zuma: I think I know what she's doing. Bot, do you have sonar? Bot: Yep. Activating Robo-Sonar. (His screen becomes a sonar-reader) (High pitch sounds come from it) Rosie: Sonar? Zuma: It's how some sea animals call out to each other 'fwom' far away distances. (A sound is heard from a long distance) Look, that must be the response. (Lanai rises out of the water) (Suddenly, a large silhouette in the water swims really fast towards them) Chase: What's that? (The silhouette jumps out of the water) (It's revealed to be a beautiful sea creature) Lanai: That Glimmer, she Water Beauty. (She swims over to the group) Glimmer: Hello there. Rosie: What are you? Glimmer: I'm Glimmer, the Star Milotic. Rosie: Do you know the way to the Ruby Rings? Glimmer: You must be Rosie. Rosie: You know me? Glimmer: I'm an old friend of your mother, Majesty. I haven't seen her in a long time. Rosie: Wow! You know my mother? Glimmer: Yes. And I can lead the way to the Ruby Rings. (The group cheers) Rocky: We're going back to the Meadow Area. *calls out* Eeee! Eeee! Eeee! (The water kin sqeaks back at him) Wow! I think they like me. Lanai: 'Rosea'! 'Rosea'! Before you go, you wanna see where Lanai lives? Rosie: Yeah! The Beauty of the Sea (A while later, Rosie takes a deep breath and dips her head underwater) (She opens her eyes and sees beautiful coral reefs and many sea creatures swimming around) (Lanai swims around the water and explores the surroundings) (The sea is very beautiful) (Bubbles shine like crystals, healthy coral flourishes everywhere) (Rosie then comes out of the water for breath, but she then slips and falls in the water) Rosie: Whoa! Rocky: Rosie! Marshall: Rosie! Penelope: Rosie! (Rosie holds breath and swims around) (There are pretty sea flowers, more starfish, and all kinds of sea creatures) (A school of fish swims around her) (Rosie soon loses her breath and starts to sink) (Lanai catches her and swims up to the surface) Rocky: There they are! Rosie: *coughs* Penelope: Rosie, are you okay? Rosie: *cough* I'm fine. (She jumps off Lanai's back) It was amazing! It's nothing like the rumors. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Lanai: You're beautiful too, Rosie! And fun! *laughs* Rosie: Hey! You got my name right. Thanks for being my friend, Lanai. (Lanai smiles) Good-bye, Lanai. Lanai: Good-bye, friends! (Lanai and her water kin swim out to sea) Good-byyyyyyyyyyyyyyye! (The group waves good-bye to her as she and the kin disappear in the horizion) Glimmer: Ready to go? Rosie: You bet! Back to the Meadow Area (The group is walking down a path) (Glimmer leads the way) (They cross a log bridge over a chasm) (Hop over rocks in the river) (And they follow Rosie's trail in the Ruby Rings) (At the top of a hill, they reach the lookout point of the Meadow Area) Rosie: There it is. Chase: We know the way from here. Skye: We sure do. Glimmer: I'll take residence in the lake of the Aqua Area. Come visit anytime you like. (Glimmer jumps in a river and swims off) Rosie: Bye, Glimmer! I'll tell mommy you say hi! Geo: Come on! Let's go! Rosie: Yeah! Last one down has to take a mud bath with Oscar! (She jumps down the rocks) Milli: Hey! Wait up! (The others follow her) Penelope: Wait up, Rosie! Rocky: Hey! I don't wanna take a mud bath! That mean I'll have to take a soapy bath, and soapy baths mean water! And I-- Other Pups: Don't like to get wet! (They reach the bottom) (Marshall land not on his feet, last) Marshall: *sighs* Figures.... Guess Oscar and I are taking a mud bath together! Rosie: Come on! Come on! Let's go! (She runs ahead of them) Penelope: Wait for us! (The pups except Chase follow her) Chase: Guess will see you guys later, huh? Bot: Yep. Geo: That adventure was so awesome! Milli: You better hurry up, Chase. Chase: Oh, right. Bye! (He runs after the other pups) (They soon reach Majesty and Ryder) Rosie: Mommy! (She jumps out to Majesty) Majesty: Rosie! You're okay! Pups: Ryder! (The pups all jump on Ryder) Ryder: There you guys are! Majesty: Where were you? We were worried sick. Rosie: We kinda got stuck on the other side of the crack. Then we went on an adventure to Sapphire Sea. Then we met Glimmer and she guided us back here. Majesty: You went to Sapphire Sea? Rosie: Yeah. It was nothing like the rumors said. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Majesty: I guess we shouldn't always believe rumors. Rosie: Because they are not always true. They are mostly wrong. Rocky: We all made because we did it together. Ryder: You sure are good pups. Rosie: Yeah, and I'm glad you're all my friends, even though you don't always have time for me. (She and pups all hug) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers